


Nuestra Primera Navidad

by Jany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Navidad, Pliroy, Pliroy Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jany/pseuds/Jany
Summary: Después de casi dos años de relación Jean convence a Yuri de pasar la navidad con él y su Familia en Montreal. Estando ahí, Yuri recuerda la noche que inicio su extraña relación con Jean. Así como también se ve envuelto en las actividades previas a la fiesta de navidad. Quizá este sea el primer año de muchos, que Yuri pasara con la familia Leroy.





	Nuestra Primera Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribo como regalo de Navidad del evento Santa secreto del grupo JJYuri World en Facebook
> 
> Mi amiga secreta es Lulu del Rey.
> 
> Nena espero que te guste mucho, lo escribo con todo mi amor! y trate de apegarme a lo que me pediste, un fanfic Fluff con Yuri thunders y JJ molestoso. te mando un abrazo un beso y te deseo una feliz navidad

Yuri observó por la ventana el nevado paisaje que le ofrecía Montreal en esta época del año, era hermoso sin duda, la nieve siempre le había transmitido una sensación de paz, quizá porque le recordaba mucho a aquellos días en Moscú, en los que el abuelo lo llevaba a hacer ángeles de nieve al parque o a patinar sobre el lago congelado, si duda gratos recuerdos de la infancia. Sin embargo en este momento, Yuri se lamentaba no poder salir a disfrutar de la tranquila nieve ni de los hermosos paisajes que esta podía ofrecerle. Se encontraba en cama, en la cama de Jean siendo mas específicos, con una fiebre alta que no quería ceder y una garganta tan inflamada, que a duras penas le permitía comer y hablar. En este momento Yuri por primera vez y esperaba que fuera la ultima, se lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Jean la tarde anterior, y haberse enfrentado al frio canadiense sin mas que un abrigo ligero. 

Había llegado a Canadá 3 días a tras por insistencia de Jean para pasar las navidades juntos, a pesar de haberse negado poniendo de excusa que no quería dejar solo a su abuelito para esas fechas, Jean fue muy persuasivo, alegando que el abuelo Nikolai también podía asistir, que sus padres estarían mas que complacidos de tenerlos a los dos en casa. Aun recordaba la emoción en los ojos de su abuelo cuando le expreso la idea, dando por muertas sus ilusiones de pasara una tranquila y tradicional navidad en casa solos ellos dos. 

Y ahora gracias a su terquedad había arruinado los planes que tan minuciosamente habían elaborado para disfrutar al máximo esa semana que pasarían juntos. Enojado consigo mismo Yuri se acomodo mejor bajo las sabanas cuidando de no molestar a quien plácidamente descansaba a su lado mientras “vigilaba” su sueño. El rubio sonrió ante la imagen de Jean dormido sobre la silla.  
Mirarlo dormir tranquilamente le hizo recordar aquella noche de casi dos años atrás en la que una situación similar a la que ahora se suscitaba dio lugar. El ni en sus mas remotas pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que a partir de ese día cambiaria su relación con Jean y sinceramente, estaba muy agradecido con ese impulso de gentileza momentáneo que le atacó aunque claro, eso jamás se lo haría saber al canadiense.

 

Todo comenzó, en una fría noche de febrero, Jean-Jacques Leroy se encontraba en San Petersburgo para participar en uno de los famosos campamentos de entrenamiento de Yakov. Ese día las practicas fueron brutales, desde la mañana hasta la puesta de sol, solo pequeños momentos para la comida permitían a sus músculos y cabezas relajarse. Jean se había levantado con un pequeño malestar, pero pasándolo por un pequeño resfrió le exigió a su cuerpo el mismo esfuerzo de días anteriores, algo de lo que se arrepintió al salir del edificio, pues un mareo repentino le hizo perder el equilibrio y segundos después el conocimiento.

Sentía el cuerpo mitad cortado, mitad pesado y la sensación cálida que sentía se le hizo extraño pues recordaba perfectamente el frio piso que lo recibió. Por eso haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió los párpados, enfocando una leve luz. Todo a su alrededor se percibía cálido y las mantas lo proveían de un calor muy acogedor. Escucho un leve ruido a lo lejos que le hizo reaccionar y mirar mejor a su alrededor.  
El color, el tamaño, incluso el largo espejo junto a la cómoda para nada se parecían a lo que él tenía en la amplia habitación del hotel. Por ello abrió los ojos con gran espanto, incorporándose de la cama tan deprisa como sus reflejos le permitieron.

-¿En dónde estoy?. Se cuestionó con voz ronca, buscando sus ropas o algo que no fuera la pijama de leopardo que llevaba encima. Estaba desubicado y lo único que deseaba hacer era salir de donde fuera que se encontrara y correr al hotel

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?. Sin embargo un repentino mareo le hizo sentarse de nueva cuenta y aguardar un poco hasta que todo dejara de moverse.

-¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que no te movieras cuando estuvieras enfermo?.

-No. Al menos no tan "tiernamente".

El gruñido de exasperación hizo sonreír al moreno quien aun con los ojos cerrados pudo reconocer perfectamente a quien le hablaba.

-Regresa a la cama. Ordenó Yuri sin ninguna gracia en su acento.

-No. Murmuró JJ tratando de incorporarse y fallando nuevamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?. Inquirió el rubio muy cerca del oído de Jean debido a que se había acercado para evitar que cayera 

-No lo sé. Medio sonrió sabiendo que sería inútil apartarse del joven ruso y mucho menos discutir. Además no estaba de ánimo.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso o excusa, Yuri lo empujo “delicadamente” recostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Esta es tú cama?. Preguntó el de ojos azules cuando se hundió en la almohada.

-Si.

-Es algo pequeña, aunque acogedora...me gusta. Sonrió, percibiendo un aroma que le pareció familiar y que antes no había distinguido entre las sabanas.

Yuri bufó, sin embargo sonrió ante el comentario bobo de aquel muchacho que siempre le provocaba.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?. Fue la inevitable cuestión que tras unos momentos de silencio se atrevió a realizar.

-No estas en condiciones de hacer preguntas, Leroy.

-Pero yo quiero saber. Agregó se sintió con fuerzas para girar el rostro y enfrentar los verdes que estaban a su lado.- tengo derecho a saber.

Pero Yuri no respondió, sino que posó su mano sobre la frente del azabache quien cerro los ojos fuertemente temiendo un golpe.

-La fiebre comienza a aparecer nuevamente.

-¿Fiebre?. ¿Quieres decir que estuve...?

-Y ya te hace parlotear de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Cállate. Ahora regreso.

Parpadeando y sin comprender nada, Jean miró salir al rubio para verlo retornar a los pocos minutos con un recipiente lleno de agua y un par de paños.  
Sin aguardar indicación o algo parecido Jean observó a Yuri mojar, secar y posar sobre su frente aquel remedio, que seguramente alguien le había aconsejado.  
No se pronunció ninguna palabra, solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj de pared y el fuerte viento contra la ventana. Jean se sintió a salvo, rodeado de la tranquilidad necesaria para abandonarse al descanso. 

-Lo lamento. Susurró con verdadera pena.

-¿Qué? pregunto un realmente sorprendido Yuri

-lamento ser una molestia cuando estas tan ocupado entrenando.

-Lo eres. Afirmó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-Lo sé.

-Cállate entonces. Se supone que necesitas reposo.

Jean sonrió pues supo, aunque nadie le dijera, que aquella era la manera en que Yuri expresaba su preocupación por alguien.  
No pudo reclamar o agregar nada porque se sentía tan bien estando ahí que las acciones pasadas o las razones sobraban.  
Por eso cerró los ojos y se dejó "consentir" por aquel chico que hasta el día anterior pensaba que le odiaba.

La vida daba sorpresas y él se estaba llevando una enorme.  
Solo cuando Yuri miró las facciones relajadas del mayor, se atrevió a liberar en un suspiro de cansancio y relajarse un poco.  
Podía ser una molestia, hasta un "idiota con cerebro de jarabe de maple", pero ese aire de inocencia y de ese algo que ya nadie tenía en el mundo le hicieron sentir tan en paz como jamás en su vida y ciertamente sin remordimiento alguno deseo continuar experimentando eso que solo Jean podía hacerle sentir con su sola presencia.

Locura tal vez de un momento.

Aquella fría noche de invierno en la pequeña habitación de Yuri, salía a superficie algo que entre calurosas discusiones y rivalidades previas se había formado y se reforzaba como pocas cosas verdaderas en la vida.

-¿Estas seguro de que ya estas mejor?. No tienes fiebre pero….. Escuchó para acto seguido, sentir una leve caricia en su mejilla 

\- Llevo dos días sin fiebre y ya me siento bien, te preocupas demasiado Leroy. Aclaró, tajante Yuri mientras se levantaba de la cama

\- ya no aguanto mas estar aquí sin hacer nada, un minuto mas y me volveré loco- acto seguido miro a Jean que le devolvió una mirada preocupante

-Pienso que no deberías de salir aun Yuri, mis padres se encargaran de hacer las compras y de pasear a Nikolai, creeme que él no… 

-No voy a permitir eso, Tu madre esta con los preparativos, tu padre paseando a mi abuelo, no puedo dejar que simplemente los otros se estresen porque fui terco. Yuri interrumpió a Jean al borde de la exasperación, 3 días en cama y encerrado no le hacían para nada bien.

\- De acuerdo, quieres ayudar a hacer las compras y pasear, bien, pero tendrás que abrigarte lo suficiente, con bufanda y todo. JJ se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una mirada desafiante, de esas que solo le dirigía cuando salía de la pista de hielo indicándole que “superara eso”.

A Yuri Plisetsky nadie lo miraba así sin salir perdiendo, ni siquiera su novio, por lo que dándole la espalda a Jean se dirigió al armario para comenzar a forrarse de ropa. No iba a permitir que los padres de Jean pensaran que era un bueno para nada que solo se quedaba en casa sin ayudar, si Natalie no aceptaba su ayuda en los preparativos para la reunión, obligaría a Jean a llevarlo consigo para que compraran lo que hiciera falta así como algunos regalos que Yuri pensaba darles a los padres y hermanos de Jean.

Cuando por fin pudo respirar aire fresco, se sintió un poco mas relajado, se había sentido como tigre enjaulado esos días y esto era realmente un alivio. Con una sonrisa miro a Jean quien le devolvió un infantil puchero.

-¿y Ahora a ti que te pasa? esta visita es maravillosa y tu haciendo gestos. Molesto Yuri, claramente sabia el porque de la cara de Jean.

-Yuri-chan es un rebelde que no aun sin recuperarse al cien anda saliendo a las frías calles. Y desvió la mirada, algo que le pareció tierno a Yuri. 

-Eres un exagerado, nadie se muere de un resfriado, vamos hay que apurarnos, quiero pasear algunos lugares antes de enfrascarnos en compras. Y jalo de la manga de su abrigo arrastrándolo consigo.

-Regresemos Yuri, te vas a enfermar mas, y mañana estarás todo congestionado, porque no puedes quedarte tranquilo descansando en casa. Insistiría hasta que Yuri accediera, sabia que era una contienda perdida pero lo intentaría.

-Ni hablar, ya de deja de insistir, ¿quien era el que estaba pide y pide en que viniera para poder disfrutar de los paisajes y eventos de esta época? Ahora te aguantas

-Pero Yuri…

-Ahh que te calles y cooperes. Detuvo su caminata y lo miro, serio con tintes de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

Jean no se quiso arriesgar sabia lo difícil que podía ponerse Yuri si lo molestaba de verdad. Ya buscaría algo entre las tiendas o en los puesterillos para calmarse y si ya estaban afuera, lo mejor seria disfrutar, solo esperaba que Yuri no recayera.

Caminaron entre las diferentes calles abarrotadas de gente, mirando por los aparadores los diferentes artículos que dictaban ser el juguete de moda o el obsequio perfecto, así como diferentes puestos de dulces que ofrecían degustaciones. Todas las calles y los comercios estaban hermosamente decorados con luces y muñecos que bailaban y cantaban, incluso en las puertas de algunos almacenes estaba un santa clos bailando. Yuri no sabia hacia donde mirar ni donde entrar con tantas cosas llamativas y nuevas a su alrededor. 

Después de revisar varias tiendas, probar infinidad de dulces y de que Yuri comprara lo que había considerado adecuados regalos, Jean lo arrastro a la plaza principal donde se llevaban a cabo diferentes evento, entre bailables y divertidos concursos para todas las edades.

-Estas loco, no lo haré Jean

-Oh vamos Yuri es solo un juego

-¿Qué? no pienso hacerlo frente a todos.

-Yuri chan, ¿no me dijiste que siempre si querías disfrutar tu estancia conmigo?. Le amenazo con la mirada, había utilizado su excusa en su contra. Se estaba volviendo astuto.

Yuri no quería participar en ese estúpido juego “carrera de Rodolfos” tendría que correr como idiota con un circulo de papel rojo pegado a la nariz frente a todos, hasta llegar al otro lado de la plaza, estaba bien para los niños, ¿pero él? Ni loco. Sin embargo se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de adultos inscritos al juego y después de ver la cara de borrego tierno a medio morir de Jean tuvo que aceptar muy a regañadientes.

Jamás lo admitiría frente a Jean, pero ese había sido el mejor ridículo de su vida ya que se había divertido muchísimo en esa carrera al ver como todos, incluidos Jean y él daban vueltas intentando llegar a la meta con las cabezas arriba evitando que el circulo de papel no cayera de sus narices.

 

La mañana del 24 amaneció como se había pronosticado, con una hermosa nevada y un frio que animaba a permanecer en cama entre las sabanas y los fuertes brazos de Jean, sin embargo aun a pesar de sus deseos, se levanto temprano, pues se había comprometido a ayudar a Natalie con el arreglo de la casa y la cena para esa noche.

Jean y sus hermanos le habían contando de las grandes fiestas que se llevaban en la familia Leroy, todos sus tíos se presentaban siempre con alguna nueva historia que contar, un nuevo chisme que averiguar y uno que otro regalo. Al parecer eran gente amable y muy para congoja de Yuri, escandalosa.

-Yurochka. Su Abuelito le llamo desde la sala.

-¿Que sucede abuelito? ¿necesitas algo?. Se acerco con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes hijo, no necesito nada, solo quería comentarte que me alegra verte tan animado ayudando en la celebración de la familia de Jean, se que las grandes reuniones no son lo tuyo.

Y tenia razón, Yuri nunca fue alguien a quien le gustara socializar, por lo que las grandes fiestas en las que cierto rigor social se requería, no era algo que le animara mucho. Además, estaba acostumbrado a que las navidades siempre fueron algo pequeño una cena tranquila austera y de dos, la idea de hacer una gran fiesta le parecía molesto e innecesario. Sin embargo cuando Jean le comento la idea, a pesar de la molestia inicial, una sensación cálida le había invadido, como si algo muy dentro de si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento, sabia que si aceptaba la idea haría feliz a Jean y cuando se la comento a su abuelito y vio su rostro sonriente, supo que no podría negarse, pues era algo que haría felices a sus dos personas amadas.

-Ciertamente abuelito. Le sonrió –es trabajoso, cansado y teniendo a Jean parloteando a un lado también algo molesto. Tras lo ultimo escucho a su abuelo soltar una risilla.-Peo también es divertido, no se aun como explicarlo pero, creo que si es para pasar un rato agradable con las personas que uno aprecia, pues la molestia vale la pena. Tras lo ultimo sintió el abrazo cálido de su abuelito. En verdad que no se arrepentía de estar ahí.

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que quiso, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora de alistarse para empezar a recibir a los invitados. Como imagino, la familia de Jean era muy ruidosa, en especial el tío Francis, un viejo bonachón que adoraba el vino y tenia poco aguante, una vez borracho, era la persona mas simpática del mundo contando chistes y regalando dinero, si no fuera por que su esposa le guardo la billetera hubiera quedado vacía, no pudo evitar reír, cuando cierto cerdito japonés le vino a la mente, le tomaría un video para hacerle burla luego.

-Me encanta escucharte reír- la voz de Jean en su oído y los brazos alrededor de su cintura le hicieron sentir un corriente eléctrica que lejos de molestarle, le tranquilizó-deberías reír mas seguido.

-mm quizá si te enfocaras mas en hacerme reír que en enojar podrías escucharla mas seguido o también funcionaria que andes corriendo con tu nariz de Rodolfo por toda la casa, puedo conseguirte el disfraz completo- y nuevamente rió por la imagen mental de jean en un enterizo café con astas.

-Yuri chan que maloso eres, jamás me dejaras de molestar con eso ¿cierto?. Levanto una ceja inquisitivamente mientras le besaba la mejilla

-¡nunca!

-Malo. Pero no importa. Lo soltó y se alejo ligeramente ocasionando que Yuri se girara para mirarlo.-te tengo un regalo. Y le extendió una casa pequeña con un moño rojo.-ábrelo.

Yuri se sonrojo ligeramente por el detalle, pero se concentro en abrirlo. Se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando observo lo que con tanto recelo guardaba la cajita.

-Jean yo no… esto es….-le escocían los ojos no quería llorar, pero estaba realmente conmovido.

Jean se acerco a él y tomo la cadenita con los dos dijes para colocársela a Yuri- Cuando la vi, supe que era para ti, ya que tu eres quien ahora posee mi corazón y la llave para acceder a el

Yuri miro los dijes que colgaban y los tomo con suma delicadez un corazón con una pequeña cerradura con una forma de J y la llave que cazaba en ella, las admiro por un momento para luego mirar a Jean, no tuvo palabras, porque sentía que no existían palabras para expresar su sentir. Simplemente se abrazo a él y le besó transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que durante ese año había logrado descubrir y cultivar gracias a el. Al separarse escucharon al resto aplaudir y al tío Francis gritar, Yuri miro a su abuelito conteniéndose las lagrimas, la imagen que en ese momento presencio, se quedaría por siempre con él y seria algo que buscaría repetir año con año.

La noche continuo, entre risas y platicas triviales. Esa noche sentado en el cómodo sofá de la sala de los Leroy frente a la chimenea, entre los brazos cálidos de Jean, mientras veía a su abuelito platicar con la familia de Jean y escuchaba las risas y sorpresas de los mas jóvenes al abrir sus regalos, sintió paz, calma y felicidad. Para Yuri, las navidades siempre fueron algo pequeño una cena tranquila austera y de dos, la idea de hacer una gran fiesta le parecía molesto e innecesario. Pero gracias a Jean comenzaba a pensar que tener algo como eso no era tan malo, reunirse en familia alrededor de un árbol de navidad mientras se disfrutaba de la cena, la platica y los fuegos artificiales, era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse

-Feliz navidad Jean- giro el rostro dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento y amor.

-Feliz navidad chatón- y lo beso, la calidad sensación de sentirse plenos los embargo. Estaban en casa, con las personas que mas amaban disfrutando de una hermosa velada. Era su primera navidad juntos y esperaban poder celebrar muchas mas rodeados de esa misma felicidad.


End file.
